1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuse devices and more particularly pertains to a pivoting tap blade fuse for permitting a selective connection of a tap connector into a circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuse devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuse devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fuse devices include U.S. Patent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,697; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,050; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,600; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,701; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,109; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,640; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,951; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,443.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pivoting tap blade fuse for permitting a selective connection of a tap connector into a circuit which includes a fuse body having blade terminals projecting therefrom and electrically coupled together by a first fuse link, a blade connector pivotally mounted to the fuse body, and a second fuse link electrically coupling the blade connector to one of the blade terminals, whereby the blade connector can be selectively pivoted from the fuse body to effect connection of an accessory tap connector into the associated circuit.
In these respects, the pivoting tap blade fuse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a selective connection of a tap connector into a circuit.